pocketlord_shoutryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocketlord Wiki
Welcome to the Pocketlord Wiki This wikia is used for PocketLord SRPG games information. Currently this wiki is still in initial building. Note: A wiki in Spanish is being developed by JoZerp, the link will be down when a large part of it is completed. Nota: Una wiki en español está siendo desarrollada por JoZerp, el link estará abajo cuando se complete gran parte de ella. Find the games (Japanese) here: http://pocketload.shoutry.com/ English App Store link: https://apps.apple.com/us/app/pocket-lord/id1166074437 English Play Store link: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.shoutry.srpg&hl=en_US Planning The front page will branch into 7 main information pages: * Gameplay & Mechanics ; separated further into screen menu, information explanations, gameplay mechanism, etc * Units list; each of the units will further have own separated pages. Units will soon have their own images uploaded too. * Unit Tier List, it's just a rough translation from the JP site, I don't 100% completely agree with the tier list though. * Skills list ; separated further into Active, Passive and Battle skills * Item list ; separate into equipment and usable items * Stages & Events list * Others list - Castle * Looking for help/ Friends List - to be added soon. Contents first, styling later. 1.9.0 - done 2.3.0 - introduced Brave, Grand Dragon and Thief (all rank 7 units) 2.3.1 - added the Tower 2 in Tower Quests. (you need to be online to play it, and win some cool prizes) 2.3.2 - 6-26-2017 (no new units/stages revealed for now) 2.3.5 - 7-01-17 minor bug fixes, changed units displayed in shop. 2.3.6 - 7-02-17 minor bug fixes 2.4.0 - 7-??-17 done - dunno what happened with this one (I'll check), probably new unit for rank 7 - Fullface? either this or 2.3.6 2.5.0 - 8-1-17 update for Prima, Fantastica and Zeus to appear for rank 7 gacha roll.New unit for 7 star - Warlock 2.5.1 - 8-18-17 minor bug fixes. Also be reminded that the secret store change items for sale already. 2.5.5 - 8-31-17 update for new units: Goddess, Poseidon and Firefighter. Also unlocks Warlock (rank 7) and Driller (rank 7) for gacha. Please note: normally Goddess and Poseidon were prizes in the tower ranking battles, now you can get them via gacha too, maybe increased chance to get when you roll a 30 gems with a rank 7 guarantee. 2.6.0 - ? 2.6.5 - Pick up summon Beast King, Fantasista and Archangel (all 3 are rank 7). 2.7.0 - 11-30-17 Prepared for adding units of rank 7 next new updates may add some new stages if I've heard right (no implementation for now) ------ Misc. Found this link for the JP info, now I'll need a translator or heck I can translate it myself given time. http://wikiwiki.jp/pocketload/ ------ Okay, now the new Admin has been made. Changes will soon follow, to update this wikia to latest updates. Still I thank Fredy-san for making this wikia. I'll be sure make updates soon. Okay so seems like it that there is no new content for now. Monthly Tower Quests are still ongoing with the monthly prizes I assume. We got some new active members would try to make a Discord channel for this but not much on attendance for players yet so that's on hold until further notice. More updates to be added, mostly strategies or the likes. I'll focus on helping out the members for now. - 7-20-18 Ehrm, due to severe lacking of image in game the next priority is including helpful images and some unit images to entice more visitors in the wiki. So I'll be busy gathering those materials for now... majority of the other tips are above regarding skills and item. ;Okay, I'll be busy prying in into the Gameplay & Mechanics (look in it for more info soon), I'm updating it bit by bit. I wanted everyone to be able to calculate their own units Damage Potential, CRT chance (there's an easier way for Crits but not everyone has that unit hehe) and etc. Hopefully, I get the time to make stategies for those pesky Hell Modes and the special stages that gives us good EXP or Money when daily Training stages aren't available. E-mail wise, nothing much as any reply from Shoutry, but that's just a small matter. If we get to finish the wiki, maybe we can impress them. For now I'm experimenting on some wiki stuff to finish the unit list, which will probably take time since I'm not really a computer genius, I do trial and error method mostly. 9-16-18 log. sorry will be inactive for a few days or two since I'm kinda busy IRL, but when I get back hopefully I can finish some more unit data. 11-15-18. Okay there doesn't seem any update regarding the Pockelord game even from the JP site. We'll add the new game version called PocketLord EX or PLEX as it is seen in the phone xD. I don't think we can data mine that one yet aside from ingame items and units we (who are playing it atm) might have. ~shawn_scarface Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse